


Fifty-Six

by Avaari



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: “Come back. You can do it. Come back.” Clare to Jean, chapter 46. Jean to Clare, chapter 60. A fanmix for Number 47: Clare and Number 9: Drill Sword Jean.





	Fifty-Six

 

 **FIFTY-SIX:** “Come back. You can do it. Come back.” Clare to Jean, chapter 46. Jean to Clare, chapter 60. A fanmix for Number 47: Clare and Number 9: Drill Sword Jean.

> **I.** _taylor swift_ \- THIS LOVE |  **II.** _alanis morissette_ \- GUARDIAN |  **III.** _lauren aquilina_ \- FOOLS |  **IV.** _fireflight_ \- FOREVER |  **V.** _skillet_ \- FIRE AND FURY |  **VI.** _hurts_ \- BETTER THAN LOVE |  **VII.** _within temptation_ \- A DEMON’S FATE |  **VIII.** _black veil brides_ \- IN THE END

* * *

 

cover: [claymore manga](http://fanfox.net/manga/claymore/v09/c050/18.html) from [mangafox](http://fanfox.net/)


End file.
